A report on whales
by Leikar
Summary: He was Kakyoin, and Kakyoin was dead. He had been for twenty years.


Jotaro was walking around, completely and utterly lost. The sky was grey, full of clouds; and it was starting to pour. He had gone to Tokyo to do some investigation on whale migration and was looking for the university campus. It was supposed to be huge and easy to find, but everything in that city was huge and "easy to find". He groaned, thinking he should have followed his instinct and taken a taxi instead of taking the train.

He gave up searching under the falling water and entered a nearby café that wasn't crowded of people who had come up with the same idea. Everything would be easier after it had stopped raining and he had drunk something warm. He sat near the window and asked for some coffee, and then looked through the window, ignoring the other people inside the place, lost in thought. His investigation was on a dead end and the library of that campus was one of the last places to check in the area where he could find something useful. If he managed to find the goddamned campus, that's it.

His mind returned to the present just in time to see a young man passing through. He was tall with broad shoulders and was wearing a dark uniform. His hair was brown with a hint of red and short with a long bang on his forehead; he had a sharp and pale face, and two long earrings that ended in triangles were hanging from his ears.

 _He was Kakyoin, and Kakyoin was dead. He had been for twenty years._

Jotaro's mind froze for an instant, his heart beating fast and his eyes wide in shock; while he stared at the young man with an unsettling resemblance with his dead friend. His body tensed, still sitting on the chair while his mind started drowning in a whirlwind of thoughts. He wanted to get up and ask him who he was, how he was, if knew anything about Egypt, if he knew anything about stands, if he knew anything about him, if he remembered _anything at all_.

The student kept walking, not noticing the older man who was staring at him. He was going to cross the street, getting lost in the city and disappearing forever.

Again.

Before thinking his actions, Jotaro got up and exited the café, reaching him with a few steps. He realized his legs were shaking slightly, but he didn't stop. He needed to know who was that boy. He needed to know if he was living a happy life. He needed to know if remembered having traveled to a foreign country. He needed to know if he remembered _him_.

"Do you know where the Marine Biology University is?" he asked.

Then he stared blankly at the traffic light.

 _Why the fuck did I say that?_

* * *

The student wasn't called Noriaki Kakyoin, but his polite attitude was the same as his past friend, and felt like a punch in the guts to Jotaro. Again, he felt miserable for his loss, and anxious and confused about that student who was so similar. One part of him wanted to leave as soon as possible, feeling that something would eventually happen, and he didn't know if he was ready for it. However, he didn't reject the boy's help when the student told him he could guide him to the campus, since he was going for an afternoon class anyway. He studied there, doing another major.

They bid farewell at the entrance of the building Jotaro was looking for, and he thought _that is all. It has been nice, seeing him alive and well for a few moments_. It had been a brief encounter, but he student seemed happy, and that was all Jotaro really cared about.

He found him again the next day at the campus café. He was alone, a situation painfully familiar. Jotaro sit with him without knowing exactly why.

* * *

Jotaro woke up in a sudden cold sweat. His body felt too warm and his crotch was hard. He just had the first erotic dream in what seemed like forever, and he was feeling more confused than ashamed. Had it been because of that student?

He run to the bathroom before his thoughts could catch up with his mind.

* * *

The journey to Egypt had been both a nightmare and a bliss.

The nightmare part was obvious: everything could go wrong, they were in constant danger, one small slip could easily be the last. The anxiety didn't let Jotaro sleep half the time.

The bliss part was…

He didn't remember who had started, or why. It didn't matter.

He did remember the frenzy of kisses and soft bites, hungry and desperate for more while he was lying in bed with the _oh so marvelous_ pressure of Kakyoin's body over him. He remembered how his legs entangled around the redhead's waist to make sure their groins were never far away. The moans, the pleasure, the clothes scattered. How sometimes it was the other way around, and it was Jotaro the one above Kakyoin, kissing him and shielding him from the cruel outside world.

They would usually take a shower once they finished. They would usually continue in the shower, trying to hide their fear and anxiety with more kisses and moans, until they were so tired they could barely stand awake. They would sleep tightly hugged, Jotaro's head resting on Kakyoin's chest while the redhead's hand would softly run through his black hair, both of them staring at the darkness until they would fall asleep.

* * *

Eating together at lunch became a habit while Jotaro explored the library of the campus. They didn't talk much, but when the younger one asked Jotaro about his life, he simply couldn't refuse to answer. He told him about his family, his studies, his work, the travel to Egypt (which the student seemed particularly interested in). The last one left Jotaro with a bitter aftertaste and a confused feeling.

Kakyoin was dead, but Kakyoin was also in front of him. Jotaro didn't know what sadistic god was to blame for such a miracle, but he was growing tired of the cold showers and his own hands, bigger and more muscular and not of whom they should have been.

"By the way" the student said on day at lunch, seven days after their first encounter, bringing Jotaro back from his thoughts "I have one book about the artic from the library. It may be useful to your research."

He also explained that he had taken it for a terminology report, but he had finished it the day before the deadline and didn't needed it anymore. That Jotaro could go to his house before he returned to the hotel and take it with him if he wanted to.

The older man accepted the offer, and had the sudden feeling he was walking on thin ice.

* * *

The student lived in a small house near the campus. It was cleaned and neatly organized, exactly like Jotaro had expected. That person that was and, at the same time, wasn't exactly Kakyoin found the book he had mentioned in less than two minutes and approached Jotaro with it on his hands. He offered it, but the older man was aware of the intense look the student had on his eyes, staring directly at him while Jotaro extended his arm. It was exactly how Kakyoin had looked at him in the past whenever he was determined to get something. He noticed the arousal born from anticipation that was starting to build up in his own body, and he suddenly wanted to flee from that house because _it couldn't be true, it just couldn't and he had to left_.

A soft stroke on his hand brought him from his panicked thoughts. He was already touching the book and the student was caressing his hand and looking at him with understanding (but not less determined) eyes. Jotaro felt a sudden aching pain on his chest. He was trapped by that stare, unable to look away or stop him.

"I remember you." Kakyoin said with a soft smile and eyes full of fondness and recognition _because, yes, that was Kakyoin, somehow_. Then his expression changed and he was smirking, eyes full of mischief. He grabbed Jotaro's hand and entangled it with his, stepped forward to get their bodies closer and breathed heavily with lust "Jojo, can we _fuck_ already?"

Kakyoin had never been the type to beat around the bush.

* * *

Jotaro lost count of his orgasms. Kakyoin seemed to want to recover their lost time, and he didn't mind the slightest, abandoning himself to his feelings like he had done twenty years before.

Jotaro's head was resting on Kakyoin's chest, his left hand intertwined with the other man's right. Kakyoin's left hand was slowly running through Jotaro's black hair. The older man couldn't remember when he had ever felt that relaxed and safe in someone's embrace, and closed his eyes, enjoining the moment.

"How much do you remember?" he asked then with a sore voice. He had the feeling he should have asked before, but Kakyoin hadn't barely left him think before putting his lips on him.

"Not much." Kakyoin replied "The journey to Egypt, mostly. I had a weird feeling whenever I saw you, and when you talked to me about that travel, everything clicked… I miss Hierophant Green." He whispered. In that life, he hadn't been able to call him, no matter how strongly he felt that something was missing.

"I'm sure you'll relearn how to invoke him in no time." Jotaro assured him.

Kakyoin smiled. "Yes, you're right."

The laid there in a calmed silence. The younger one was about to drift in a quiet and satisfied sleep when he felt Jotaro's body tensing and starting trembling, hugging him tightly. Wet and warm drops started falling on his chest.

"I've missed you so much" Jotaro's voiced cracked.

Kakyoin hugged him back and kissed his forehead, while Jotaro cried his sorrow against his chest.

He was there, he was back. It would be fine.


End file.
